Pulse the True Heir
Pulse is a Protector of Water, Trader of the Water Region, and the Heir of the prior Mask Maker of Okoto. Biography Before Game of Thrones Twenty years prior, Pulse was sent into hiding within the Water Region after his father was slain and the throne seized by the rebellion. Season One Episode Zero Pulse was the Trader of the Water Region, a role he had chosen because of the mobility it could offer him. Much like Terrorsaur, he was weary of Voxumo's rule, not at least because he was the True Heir of the Mask Maker - a fact which he quickly revealed to both Terrorsaur and Dallior. Episode One Pulse attended the meeting called by Terrorsaur, where Jed had professed that alliances with the Fire, Ice and Stone Regions should be considered, inspiring Pulse to seek an alliance with the Jungle, Fire, and Ice Regions. Thus, Pulse requested that he and Dallior be sent to the Jungle Region to negotiate an alliance and a trade agreement. Later, Pulse arrived in the Jungle Region with Dallior, where they met with ToaTimeLord, the region's leader; Smoke Monster, the region's trader; Underscore, the region's diplomat; and Imrukii, the diplomat of the Fire Region. At these proceedings, the South East Trade Agreement (SETA) was established. Then, at the border between the Jungle and Water Regions, Pulse met with Terrorsaur, Dallior, TimeLord, Underscore, and Nato... Episode Two Nato revealed his plans to those assembled: to form an alliance between the Ice, Jungle, and Water Regions, in order to put the Heir on the throne and overthrow Voxumo. Pulse was sceptical of the plan, pointing out that the relations between the Fire Region and Voxumo had soured considerably. Despite being sceptical of the plan, he did not spurn it - until Terrorsaur had revealed that he had poisoned the water sent to the Stone Region. With that revelation, Pulse decided it was time to hurry to the Fire Region - a wise decision, considering that minutes later TimeLord would arrest the would-be conspirators. Rushing to the Fire Region, Pulse joined up with Imrukii as he returned to the Fire Region. He informed Burnmad, the Ruler of Fire; about the poisoning of the water sent to the Stone Region, and how it threatened to plunge Okoto into a war. The two then agreed that Nato had to die, an agreement that would very quickly be forgotten and discarded. Episode Three Pulse then set out for the Earth Region, for he desired to meet with Zatth. However, the recent chaos made directly visiting the Stone Region too dangerous - tensions against Protectors of Water would be high, thus Pulse instead decided to visit the the ruins of the Earth Region. Here, he met Dragonstar, Trader of the Fire Region, loyalist to the Heir, sent by Zatth. He would not waste this opportunity - he was the Heir, and he was face to face with one of his loyalists. Pulse asked questions, lamenting how nobody would trust the Water Region, and learned that the Stone Region and Voxumo would likely be closer than ever before. More importantly, Pulse requested Dragonstar's help with a task - finding the Mask of Time; a Mask that, if used when six protectors of each element gathered, could summon the Toa. Episode Four Pulse and Dragonstar continued to search for the Mask of Time in the Earth Region, and heard how Voxumo had imprisoned Smoke Monster, Tekulo, and Jed. Dragonstar then left, though Pulse told him that he could find asylum in the Ice Region if he ever needed it, and ignored both the summons to the Trial and the offer Burnmad had given him. Pulse then received a letter from Dallior, who had suggested that those of the Water Region meet up in the Earth Region. Pulse replied that he was already there. And then, he found the Mask of Time. Episode Five Knowing that Dallior was heading towards the Earth Region from the direction of the Ice Region, Pulse went to the Stone Region - in the hopes that he would meet up with Dallior, who he had guessed was one of the last, if not the last, Earth Protectors. The two met up in the Stone Region, which was still in chaos from the earlier poisoning. Pulse expressed his sympathies for the the plight of the Earth Region, and told Dallior that they would be going to the Ancient City, and make use of the offer Burnmad had previously offered him, so as to sneak into the Ancient City unnoticed. Voxumo had called a trial, summoning every person of importance from every region on Okoto - and the Mask of Time required Protectors from the six elements. Sneaking into the Ancient City, disguised as a Fire Protector, Pulse used the Mask of Time - calling upon himself for Water, Dallior for Earth, Burnmad for Fire, FF for Ice, Smoke Monster for Jungle, and Zatth for Stone. It could have worked - but Pulse had made a fatal error, for the Ancient City was not the Temple of Time. The energies of Time thus struck randomly, accidentally killing Rahkshi Guurahk, Underscore, and Hero, along with several others. A Skull Warrior lunged at Pulse, only to be aged into dust by the energies of Time. Then, the Ancient City saw nothing but visions of the past, present, future, what has been, what could be, what couldn't be, and what couldn't have been, all mixed together, until Pulse took off the Mask of Time. It had not gone as planned. Episode Six With the misuse of the Mask of Time, Pulse could no longer hide that he was the True Heir, nor could he hide from Voxumo. The Usurper and the Heir then engaged in a very heated debate - until both the Skull Warriors and Skull Spiders began advancing. Out of necessity, Pulse then retreated into the army of the Fire Region - the Throne War had begun. Pulse found himself in a very uncertain situation - two Skull Warriors were advancing him, and he was no match for them even after one had been incinerated by Burnmad using the Golden Mask of Fire Then, much to his surprise, the forces of the Water Region advanced, led by Terrorsaur - who had effectively saved his life. The forces loyal to Pulse only grew as FF arrived with the army of the Ice Region - FF, after all, was a loyalist to the Heir, much like Dragonstar. The forces fought until Voxumo decided to retreat to the Temple of Time. Imrukii then begged Burnmad not to fight Voxumo - a futile effort, causing him to be restrained by FF's forces. Asked what to do with him, Pulse said to spare him - mercy could go a long way, if it sent the right message. Pulse also decided that killing Voxumo was imperative. Episode Seven Making use of the fact that Voxumo had retreated, Pulse decided to forge a Mask of Stealth at the forge of the Mask Maker - after all, he had the blood of a Mask Maker. Terrorsaur noted how Jed could not be found and that if Pulse fell, there would no heir - thus, Pulse decided to gather Terrorsaur, FF, Dallior, and Dragonstar, declaring that they will be his heirs if they can prove they can forge a Mask of Power. Terrorsaur could not. After that, Pulse, Terrorsaur, Dallior, Dragonstar, and FF discussed how Burnmad was moving his troops to the Fire Region, and how burning the Jungle might be an option, as well as how much support Voxumo had and if they could take him. Episode Eight After Terrorsaur and FF went to the Region of Water to find the Mask of Water, Pulse gave the Mask of Time to Dallior, telling him to go to the Earth Region and find the Mask of Earth, and left Dragonstar in charge of the Ancient City. He donned the Mask of Stealth, and found his way to the Stone Region in search of Jed. He spent hours wandering the Stone Region using the Mask of Stealth, until he found a Stone Protector complaining about a thief. Hurrying, he then finally found Jed. The Water Protector and former Council Member asked to be filled in on recent events, and Pulse obliged, telling him about what happened at the Trial and the events of the Throne War up to that point. Pulse himself asked where Jed had been, learning that he had escaped captivity in the Ancient City and had stolen the Mask of Stone. The two then headed towards the Fire Region through the Ancient City. Episode Nine Pulse and Jed arrived in the Ancient City, and met back up with Dallior, who had been unable to find the Mask of Earth. Pulse directed Dallior to go to the Ice Region, to meet up with Terrorsaur and FF and request they return; while Jed went off to find Burnmad, who had recently set the Jungle Region aflame. Pulse went to the Mask Maker's Forge to forge a Mask of Disruption, though he was expecting an attack would be made soon by Voxumo. Dallior and Terrorsaur returned from the Ice Region, and at the same time, Jed brought news that Voxumo had began marching with the Jungle and Stone Regions. Thus, Pulse told his allies to gather their forces, and gave Jed the most important and most dangerous task of all - assassinate Voxumo, giving him the Mask of Stealth to help. Once the battle had begun, Pulse decided to use the Mask of Stone Jed had given him - although Rollor had clearly forsaken Pulse for this moment, as every single spike of stone that Pulse attempted to throw at Voxumo and his forces missed. Determined to take out Voxumo, Pulse tried again, but this time requested Burnmad use the Golden Mask of Fire to combine their attacks, and this time, Rollor decided to be merciful, as four spikes hit. This series of attacks served a dual purpose - weaken Voxumo and his forces, and make it easier for Jed to sneak to Voxumo. It worked. Jed had strangled Voxumo to death. Episode Ten With Voxumo dead, the Skull Warriors had switched allegiance to Pulse - who could now command them. While Voxumo had been an enemy, Pulse could not deny that, for a few decades, Voxumo had been the Mask Maker. Thus, he directed the Skull Warriors to carry and bury Voxumo's body somewhere appropriate. Now that Pulse was on the Throne of the Mask Maker, there was no reason for the Throne War to continue. Pulse sent out a delegation to the forces of the Stone and Jungle Regions, which were accompanied by Burnmad and the Fire Region, and declared that the negotiations would be held in the Ancient City, and all Region Leaders were invited. Though, Dallior's disappearance unnerved him, as did the inability to find the Masks of Ice and Earth. Pulse made his first decree, stating that Dallior, Dragonstar, and FF would be his heirs if they could prove they could forge Masks of Power, and that Region Leaders could also be added to the line of succession if they could prove they could forge Masks of Power. He also promoted Dragonstar to the Head of Security for the Ancient City, and promoted Jed to 'Mask Breaker', as Jed had killed Voxumo. There was much to negotiate. Powers & Abilities Pulse, as the Heir, possessed the Blood of the Mask Makers, and thus the ability to forge Masks of Power. He also wielded a dagger, though he never used it. He was absolutely abysmal at using the Mask of Stone, and made a grave error when using the Mask of Time. However, he used the Mask of Stealth without much issue. Personality & Traits Pulse was rather quick to make his judgement known, and quite determined in what he did. In addition, he was not fond of unnecessary bloodshed such as the poisoning of the Stone Region or his own mishap with the Mask of Time. As the True Heir, he also desired the Mask Maker's Throne, and quite paranoid about Voxumo. Notes & Trivia * Pulse accidentally killed Rahkshi Guurahk, Underscore, and Hero with the Mask of Time. * Pulse gave an official pardon for all crimes upon becoming Mask Maker. Category:Players Category:Water Category:Traders Category:Mask Makers